Challenge Entry 2: Chest
by Zokusho
Summary: Written for Fanfiction Challenge 2 see "Mostly Lucky Star Forum" for more information . Konata finds an interesting ... chest at the beach, with Kuroi-sensei, Kagami, Tsukasa, and Miyuki.


**Fan Fiction Challenge 2: Chest**

This is a story written for the 2nd challenge on Mostly Lucky Star Forum. The subject this time was: "_Nanako, Konata, Miyuki and Hiiragi twins are on the beach, where they find a strange box or chest."_

I chose "chest". Instead of "strange box". I did try to write one where they found an actual chest, but didn't finish it, so I had to put this out. Beware, this is weird. As in, almost … _hentai_. No tentacles, though.

* * *

Konata sighed again. Not that she minded being alone with Kuroi-sensei, but she felt that something was missing. Sensei had given them a ride to the beach, to celebrate their graduation from high school two weeks before.

Sensei had had several cold beers off of her cooler and was lying on the blanket, possibly asleep. So she wasn't much of an entertainment. Of course, Konata had her DS console with her, but somehow she didn't feel like playing.

The water was nice and the sun was shining, and she had her swimming ring, but she didn't feel like swimming either.

This section of the beach was unusually quiet too. There weren't anybody in demand, that is, in demand of Konata's sixth-grade swimsuit, which still fit her perfectly. There weren't any strangers to become acquainted with. Not that Japanese people usually got acquainted with strangers anyway. In fact, there was nobody else in sight. They were in an isolated spot in between two round sand dunes.

"What's wrong with me?" she muttered. Such an unusual feeling. She never felt like this when Kagami was around –

"Oh. So that's what it is. I miss my Kagamin," she sighed. "A _boke_ needs her _tsukkomi_, or, in this case, a _tsundere_."

What had happened was that they had found a baseball bat in the trunk of sensei's car. Apparently she had won it at a baseball-related pub quiz long ago and forgotten it there. And, from that, they got the bright idea of finally trying watermelon-splitting at least once in their life. So, Kagami, Tsukasa, and Miyuki had gone to the supermarket nearby, to get a watermelon, along with some drinks and snacks.

They surely were taking their time, and that's why Konata had gotten so bored.

Kuroi-sensei muttered something in her sleep and turned onto her back. She was wearing a skimpy dark bikini – no, the top wasn't even a bikini top. It looked more like a scarf that she had tied around her chest, with the knot in front, in between her breasts.

"Oh!" Konata said, and smirked. Finally she had found some entertainment that did not feel boring at the moment. Checking sensei out! When she wasn't yapping her mouth, she was quite pretty. Sensei was grinning in her sleep, with the cute fang sticking out at the corner of her mouth.

Sensei wasn't slender, but not fat by all means. She had something to grab on and a roundness which covered her bones nicely. Konata moved a bit and knelt down beside sensei. She would have a really good look at her, now that she had a chance.

Starting from the feet. Not her most attractive part, possibly because she worked mostly standing up. But, work had also made her legs lean and muscled. And at least she shaved her legs, not that she had anyone to show them to. Konata's gaze followed her thighs, up to the sweet part. Sensei's legs were slightly apart, and Konata could clearly see that she had trimmed her bikini line. Too bad that the dark swimming trunks didn't show exactly how trimmed she was down there.

Konata leaned forward, and took a _very_ close look. No, she couldn't see much. But she did get a good whiff of sensei's scent. Sweet, yet musky. And exciting. Konata felt her cheeks burning, and giggled. "I'm probably blushing like Kagami!"

Then again, how badly would Kagami blush if she was doing this? Smelling sensei's … chuckling to herself, Konata left that intriguing area and continued her examination. Sensei's tummy wasn't particularly flat and if she had a six pack, it was hidden below the soft fat. Konata compared her to her own lean – one could even say bony – frame. "I think there's more demand for body like hers," she sighed.

For now, she skipped sensei's chest region. She vaguely registered that she was saving that part for the last, but wasn't quite aware why, yet. Sensei's neck wasn't one of her best assets. Konata liked a longer, more slender neck – such as Kagami's. Her face was okay, though. As long as she kept her big mouth shut. But, with big mouth, came full lips, deliciously kissable. Cute nose. Deep green eyes, not that she could see the color right now as they were closed. Big forehead. Not quite as shiny as Ayano's, Konata thought, reminiscing Kagami's high school classmate. Sensei's hair, okay, but often messy. And it didn't have any naturally fancy color like the Hiiragi twins or Miyuki had.

So far, so good. Very good, in fact. Yeah, Konata would have taken sensei if given an opportunity. But Kagami was still her absolute favorite. Nothing would ever change that!

She kind of wished for sensei to turn around so that she could look at her backside as well. During the three years she had spent her classes, she had never really thought to check sensei's butt out properly. She shrugged her shoulders. In any case, the front side was more exciting.

So, after checking most of sensei's body out with so much care, she returned to, as she now realized, her favorite part. Sensei's chest.

"Sensei and Miyuki must be American! And us three" – she was thinking of herself and the Hiiragi twins – "are Japanese."

Too bad that sensei's breasts were covered … suddenly she realized that nobody was around, sensei was fast asleep, and that her top was tied with a simple slipknot. What if that knot would "accidentally" slip open? And give her a full view of …

Konata's heart started to pound. She looked around. Nobody in sight and no sound of the others coming back yet. Slowly, her trembling fingers approached the knot. Silently, she prayed that Kagami and the others would not show up just now and that sensei would stay asleep.

Very carefully, she yanked at the cloth. It started to move, and the slipknot unraveled slowly. Konata took her time, trying not to wake up sensei.

Triumph! The knot opened and the halves of sensei's makeshift top slid away, exposing her bare breasts to Konata's hungry gaze.

Sensei's full breasts sagged sideways, although they couldn't exactly be called sagging. On the contrary, for someone as old as sensei – to Konata, twenty-five years felt old – they were still agreeably perky.

Konata bent over, to have an even closer view of these luscious delicacies. There were no noticeable tan lines; unlike Konata, sensei usually stayed under the sunshade. Being blonde, she probably burned herself easily. So, her sizeable hemispheres were quite fair in color, a sharp contrast compared to Konata's all-tanned skin. "I wonder what Kagami says when she will see _my_ tan lines – the lack of them, that is," she muttered. Tonight, they will have a bath together…

Konata forced Kagami out of her thoughts and devoured the sight voraciously with her eyes, checking every fraction of a square inch of the delicious mounds, from the sides and below, to the deep valley of cleavage in between. She wanted to get as much as she could from this unique, possibly once-in-a-lifetime opportunity.

Unconsciously, Konata licked her lips as her greedy eyes finally moved to sensei's nipples. The areolas were light pink, and the nipples, average in size, strawberry in color. Konata tried not to pant, fearing that sensei would either hear it or feel her excited breath on herself.

Konata's blood was boiling. At the moment, there was nothing she desired more than to bury her face into sensei's chest, enjoying the feel, the taste, and the scent, and to gobble her teats into her mouth and ravish them. She felt something moist in between her legs, and felt her own nipples becoming erect and brushing against the fabric of her swimsuit, almost painfully. She knew the symptoms, and the cure, but she couldn't exactly start getting herself off next to sensei, and at a public beach. Konata also knew she usually got rather vocal.

And, this wasn't Kagami, but sensei – "Hm, so it's Kagami who I want to ravish … nobody else …" she muttered to herself. Not that this came as much of a surprise. She knew she had been having those thoughts for a long time. "If I just had Kagami here like this –"

"Surprise!" Kagami's voice yelled, as she, accompanied with her twin sister and tailed by Miyuki, sprung into view from behind a nearby sand dune.

If sand could give the sound of someone coming into a screeching halt, this would have been the occasion. For the three girls stopped as if they had hit a wall when they saw Konata and Kuroi-sensei. A watermelon in its string bag slipped from Kagami's hand and rolled down the sandy hill.

The sudden shock had made Konata somehow slip and fall face down. In between sensei's bare breasts.

Konata decided to pretend that she had fainted. And, despite the really awkward situation, at the moment she didn't want to move at all. It was a place where she would love to stay in for a while.

Then – as she described it later – she felt an explosion on her head. The force of the "detonation" sent her lying full-length on the sand, and, fainting for real.

Kuroi-sensei had grabbed the nearest object and smacked Konata on top of her head.

And the nearest object had been the baseball bat.

For the next few seconds, everyone was still frozen in shock and all that could be heard were the cicadas.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Slowly, Konata opened her eyes, only to see her Kagami's worried face hovering over her. As Kagami realized Konata was coming to her senses, she quickly wiped the concerned expression off and replaced it with a frown.

"Izumi, are you awake?" she heard Kuroi-sensei's voice.

"My head hurts …" Konata moaned. She felt her head but could only find some fragments below the skin. They felt cold to the touch. "My skull is totally broken! It's in pieces!" she gasped.

"That's an ice bag, stupid," Kuroi-sensei growled. "You were out for just half a minute. Now, tell me, how and _why_ did I find you in between my breasts – my _bare_ breasts – when I woke up? Can you explain it _at all_?"

"Oh … I … umm …" Konata stuttered.

"How could you!" Kagami screamed. "You little pervert! You inconsiderate twerp! Why did you never wanted MY –"

Kagami snapped her mouth shut and bit her tongue. A red flush so bright that it was almost luminous spread onto her face.

Konata stared at her with her eyes as wide as dinner plates. "Why did I never want your … chest?"

Kagami turned around and squatted down, groaned and pulled her hair. "Forget that I said that! That was an accident! I didn't mean it! I plead to temporary insanity! … wait, why I have to explain myself?"

Konata clambered up, grimacing in pain, picked up the ice bag, and pressed it on top of her head. Then, she walked to Kagami, and placed a hand onto her shoulder, making her flinch.

"Kagamin … of course I want to get to your boobs! I have always wanted to see them! … well, technically I have seen them already, we have taken a bath tog–"

"Shut up! I mean … w-what …" Kagami cleared her throat. "… so h-how do you l-like … them …"

"Gee, I don't know. It's been a while. Why don't you show 'em now so that I can compare?" Konata said, and chuckled.

Kagami stood up and turned around. "Never!"

"Izumi. I'm still waiting for the explanation," Kuroi-sensei growled. "Or maybe you want detention?"

"Sensei, you are not my teacher any more. You can't give me detention!" Konata said, turning to Kuroi-sensei.

"Izumi …" Kuroi-sensei growled, bent down, and picked up the baseball bat. Then she glared at Konata through narrowed eyes and took a step forward. If it was an act, it was very convincing.

Konata gulped, and said quietly, "I-I think I did that because …"

She couldn't look at sensei anymore, but stared at the ground.

"Go on," sensei encouraged her.

For once, Konata seemed genuinely embarrassed about something. She had to force herself to talk. "Uh … I did that … because … I think … I think I have … … a breast fetish."

"Ha! You are too young to even know about such things!" sensei said. But she let her weapon drop onto the sand, and approached Konata. "Let's do a test."

They gasped as Kuroi-sensei yanked the knot open again and let her top fall off. Konata turned beet red and could only stare at sensei's breasts, which were conveniently at the exact same height as her eyes. Tsukasa and Miyuki were too embarrassed to look – Kagami could only stare.

Konata leaned, or, rather, slumped, forward, and buried her face again into Kuroi-sensei's bare cleavage. She muttered something, but her voice was muffled.

"Oh, you do have a fetish," Kuroi-sensei said, and laughed.

Kagami yelled, "Sensei! Let her go at this instant!"

"But I'm not even holding her, Hiiragi," Kuroi-sensei noted, and raised her hands to prove her claim. Yet she didn't exactly do anything to push Konata away either. Since, after all, it felt nice, in a perverted way.

"Kagami," Konata mumbled, her face still in between Kuroi-sensei's breasts. "If you don't let me try yours, I guess I'll have to content myself with sensei."

Kagami took some steps impatiently, sloshing sand around, grabbed Konata's shoulders, and pulled her away. "That was disgusting! How could you do that in front of us!" she hissed at Konata.

Konata had a glazed look in her eyes. Kagami shook her a bit, which helped her to regain her senses.

"Why would you care?" Konata said quietly, and fluttered her eyelashes at her. "Are you jealous or something?"

Kagami opened her mouth, but couldn't think of anything to say.

"A-ha! So you _are_ jealous!"

"I – I – stupid, idiot!"

"Aww, Kagamin. I'll make it up to you," Konata cooed, grabbed Kagami's swimsuit by the shoulders and started to yank it down.

"Wait, what are you doing!"

"I'm checking out your rack! Tsukasa, Miyuki, take your bikini top off as well. I want to do a comparison!"

Tsukasa giggled nervously and peeked through her fingers. She yelped as she saw sensei still being topless and covered her eyes again.

"Konata-san, are you sure?" Miyuki asked. Yet, obediently, she had already started to untie her top.

Kuroi-sensei stared at the girls with her mouth open. What an unexpected, but interesting, turn of events. "Izumi, you must tell us whose fun bags are the best."

"Sure," Konata said, and proceeded with undressing Kagami.

"Why must she? Wait a minute! … Are you crazy? … What if someone comes?" Kagami gasped. At first, she had resisted but now she was letting Konata to do it. "_I_ must be crazy …"

Konata squeaked in delight as Kagami's perky tits were revealed. Now, they were much smaller than sensei's or Miyuki's, but it looked like she won over her little sister in size. Obviously Kagami had not sunbathed in the nude, since her boobs were pale in color. Her nipples were rather small, but deliciously pink in color. "Kagami, you're a virgin!"

"W-what?" Kagami whispered. She had turned beet red and was breathing much more heavily now. The idea of Konata looking at her – and possibly touching her soon – made her feel funny all over.

"Konata, it's not fair that you are not stripping …" she panted, and pulled at Konata's swimsuit.

There was a sound of fabric tearing, as Konata's swimsuit ripped open.

Everyone froze and stared at her. Konata gasped in horror. "You ruined my 6th-grade swimsuit! My favorite swimsuit!"

"Sorry! Sorry … but that suit is, like, ten years old! That's why it ripped so easily!" Kagami yelled.

Kagami realized her hand was brushing against Konata's chest and yanked it away. Of course, she couldn't help looking at Konata now that she was half-naked as well.

Yes, she didn't have much of breasts at all. There were just two low mounds of flesh of tanned flesh, with dark nipples.

"W-what, you don't have any tan lines!" Kagami gasped.

Konata chuckled. She had already recovered from the loss of her swimsuit – staring at Kagami's boobs was a great cure-all. "I'm glad you noticed!" she announced, and twirled around, showing Kagami her both sides. At the same time, she let the remains of her swimsuit drop off and kicked it away, ending up completely naked.

"Anyway, they say eighty per cent of breasts are composed of kindness," Konata noted. "So, I expected Kagamin's to be much smaller!" she added, eyeing Kagami's pair.

"… are you saying I'm not kind?" Kagami growled, and approached her menacingly.

"Yes … well, no, actually, that theory can't be right. When we look at sensei –"

"Hey!" Kuroi-sensei yelled.

"Maybe there _is_ something to that theory, since _you_ don't have any at all," Kagami said, and poked at Konata's almost non-existent chest with her finger. "Flat as a pancake."

_"Pettan, pettan, tsurupettan!"_ Konata started to sing.

"Shut up. And maybe we should get dressed. What if someone sees us? We will be arrested or something."

"But Kagamin, I don't have anything to wear now, since you ripped my swimsuit in your excitement. Besides I haven't checked out Tsukasa's and Miyuki's yet," Konata noted.

Kagami still couldn't help it – she just had to stare at Konata. "Y-you got blue hair down there as well?" she blurted out.

"Yep. A real blunette, that's me!" Konata announced proudly. "Tsukasa and Miyuki, come here. It's your turn. Kagami, maybe you should pick up that melon, before it's buried in sand."

"What? Oh," Kagami said, snapping out of her trance. Konata meant an actual melon, the one they had bought. The melon was indeed lying in sand, half-buried. So she carried it onto sensei's blanket.

Meanwhile, Konata was staring at Tsukasa and Miyuki, standing side by side in front of her.

Tsukasa's pair was considerably smaller than Kagami's. Her nipples did have the same excellent pink color. Konata brought her face even closer, making Tsukasa squirm in embarrassment.

Taking the younger Hiiragi twin by surprise, Konata grabbed her shoulders and thrust her face directly into her breasts. Tsukasa gasped, and, at first, tried to push Konata away. Then, she resigned and let her arms fall.

"Hey! Don't do that!" Kagami yelled.

"But Kagamin, of course I must cop a feel so that I can decide!" Konata mumbled.

Kagami realized Konata had not "copped a feel" of hers yet, and that was the thing really bugging her. But as she couldn't say that, she just gritted her teeth.

"Mmm!" Konata muttered, and withdrew her face. "Nice. Really nice! You smell of strawberries, Tsukasa."

"Ehehe," Tsukasa giggled. "Must be the soap I use."

"Now, the great Miyuki!" Konata announced, and turned to the pink-haired girl.

Miyuki had her hands crossed over her chest. Gently, Konata took hold of her wrists. "Yuki-chan, it's all right. Nothing to be embarrassed of."

"Uh … I guess … after all, this is just the upper ventral region of the torso of a primate containing mammary glands that secrete milk used to feed infants …" Miyuki lectured.

"Right," Konata said, and released her wrists, and gasped, "Whoa!" as she finally got a full view, in close proximity of … what Miyuki had said they were.

Miyuki's large breasts were sagging a bit without the support. Her nipples were larger, and even brighter pink than Hiiragi twins'.

Konata couldn't really tell whether Miyuki's or sensei's hooters were bigger. She tilted her head and muttered, "Sensei, do you think yours are bigger than these?"

"Hm. Let me see," Kuroi-sensei said, approached, and peeked over Konata's shoulder. Konata giggled as she felt sensei's still bare pair pressing against the back of her head. "Ahh, sensei. Feel free to stay there. It feels nice to be in between!"

Kuroi-sensei reached over Konata and cupped Miyuki's breasts into her palms. Miyuki closed her eyes and let out a sigh.

"I think these are heavier than mine. Maybe a bit bigger, even," Kuroi-sensei commented.

Miyuki's knees buckled as her breasts were being fondled, and she leaned onto Konata.

Given the opportunity, Konata drowned her face into the heaven of Miyuki's cleavage. With a mischievous grin, Kuroi-sensei started squeezing and massaging Miyuki's breasts. "I think I like this pair!" she noted.

Miyuki was now trembling and had to lean on the short blunette even more. Konata was now blissfully smothered in between the four largest hooters on this beach. The bliss didn't last long, because she started having trouble breathing and had to wriggle herself free.

"Whew! That was fun!" she panted, as she slipped away. Konata's eyes where shining, her hair was a mess and her cheeks bright red. Kagami snorted, and turned away in disgust.

Konata walked up to her, touched her shoulder, and said quietly, "Aww, Kagamin … sorry that I left you deprived."

Kagami turned around. "Deprived? What do you mean?"

"Why, this, of course!" Konata yelled, snatched Kagami and buried her face into her chest.

"Stop!" Kagami protested. She flailed with her arms but stopped, and didn't do anything to push her away. She got that funny feeling again, which made her feel weak and dizzy.

"Your heart is pounding really fast," Konata mumbled.

"Izumi-san, may we now wear our bikinis?" Miyuki asked. She had managed to escape from Kuroi-sensei.

"Mmm … sure, go ahead …"

"So, Izumi. Let's hear the final judgement. Who's got the nicest rack?" Kuroi-sensei asked.

Konata raised her head. She didn't have to even think about it, having already decided. But, just for fun, she decided to ask the others first. "Hm. Tsukasa, which ones you like the most?"

Tsukasa gulped. "I, uh, … sis's, I think …"

"Tsukasa!" Kagami groaned.

"But yours aren't too large!" Tsukasa protested.

"That's not a reason to like your sister's breasts! … yech, what am I saying?" Kagami groaned. Having Konata on her arms didn't exactly help her to think straight.

Konata giggled, and asked Miyuki next. "How about you, Miyuki? We already know sensei likes your pair, but whose tits you fancy?"

"Oh, I don't know. Everyone has beautiful breasts …" Miyuki said diplomatically.

"Let me rephrase the question, then. Whose breasts you would like to fondle the most? Which ones you find the most exciting –"

"Sensei's, I think …" Miyuki admitted.

"Hm, thank you, Takara. Do you want me to take my top off again?" Kuroi-sensei asked.

"No, that's okay, sensei. I didn't mean that I need to. That was just a presumption for the hypothetical situation where I was sexually or romantically attracted to the opposite sex."

"Too bad. Well, Konata?" Kuroi-sensei asked.

"The winner is … Kagamin!" Konata announced.

"Bah, you're biased. If we asked anyone else, I bet they would say mine or Takara's," Kuroi-sensei claimed, sat down, and took another can from the cooler.

"What, why is she biased?" Kagami gasped.

"Because she totally got the hots for you, Hiiragi."

"Sensei!" Konata gasped.

Kuroi-sensei took a long sip from the can, and noted to Konata, "Come on, why haven't you told her already? You've told everyone in the net already –"

"Sensei!" Konata yelled again.

"You … like me?" Kagami whispered.

"Umm … yeah …" Konata sighed.

Kagami was speechless for a long while, and then she said, "Well, I l-like you too … I think …"

"Kiss me?"

"Not in public!" Kagami stated.

Konata burst into laughter. "Me in between your boobs in public is fine, though?"

Kagami yelped, pushed Konata away, and started to pull her swimsuit back up.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Afterwards, they were all lying on the blanket, basking in the light of the setting sun, Kuroi-sensei in between Tsukasa and Miyuki, and Kagami on her back, with Konata snuggled up to her, using her chest as a pillow. All were now chastely wearing their swimsuits, except for Konata, who still claimed she didn't have anything else to wear.

Kagami was absent-mindedly petting Konata's head.

"Despite all the melons hanging out today, we forgot to do that melon-splitting …" Konata muttered sleepily.

"Melons hanging … yech. Besides, that would only be a waste of a good melon. Let's eat it at the hotel."

"I'll tell dad that I found a treasure at the beach. A treasure … chest!"

"Don't!" Kagami groaned. "...your dad is a very effective turn-off, you know."

"I should have taken photos …"

"You're as bad as him."

"Grilled squid!"

"What?"

"Let's eat grilled squid tonight. I want tentacles."

"Ewww!"

* * *

Ha! I lied about the tentacles! (¯◡◡¯·)

I bet you all know this, but _boke_ is the "funny man" and _tsukkomi_ is the "straight man" of Osaka-style stand-up comedy, _manzai_.

I bet some of you also knew that in Japan, pink nipples are a mark of virginity. Many girls color them pink. Maybe they even get them tattooed pink, I don't know. And the whiter the skin, the better.

Oops. I meant Miyuki to say "same" instead of "opposite", but I'm not fixing it. It's even more hilarious/weird this way. Thanks for Solarius Scorch for pointing that out.


End file.
